Specter (Enemy)
| faction =Tenno | mission =Junctions | type = | weapon = | clonedflesh = | flesh = 200 | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | bleedout = 300 | shield = 80 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 20 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = | baselevel = | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 1 | mod_drops = | notes= }} Tenno Specters are only found in Junctions. They appear as various Warframes and can utilize their complement of Warframe powers along with Tenno-used weapons against players. Tenno Specters can be identified from player Warframes by large parts of their bodies glowing blue in a phased effect. Tactics * Tenno Specters will use the majority of their Warframe powers against players; an Specter can use and , while a Specter can use , etc. At rare times, Specters can use their Ultimate abilities, like Loki's . Their effect on players is identical to playing against other Warframes in the Conclave. * Tenno Specters are also capable of performing advanced melee moves and parrying. They will automatically melee attack if players get within melee range. * When their health is reduced to 0, Tenno Specters have a chance of bleedout instead of dying outright, and will use their secondary weapons to attack until they expire. Downed Specters can be revived if another Specter is nearby. * If a Tenno Specter is parrying, it can often be difficult or impossible to hit them even from behind. Additionally, on occasion a parrying Specter will begin shooting with their firearms during the parry animation, able to maintain accurate fire even though their guns are not pointed at the target. The best way to deal with them in this state is to break away and wait for them to stop their parrying animation, then engage from long range. * They have similar AI to that of the Stalker with minor perks, such as ability to revive each other. Tips * Specters will use most of the time. It is unwise to attack them while the ability is active, as the link is capable of killing yourself if you attempt to attack the Trinity casting it. Wait for the ability to expire or stay out of Link's range before attempting to kill Trinity. ** 's can be used to negate the damage reflected by Link, allowing the Trinity Specter to be killed without fear of damage reflection. * It is possible to kill downed Tenno Specters using your weapons. Finish them off to prevent their allies from reviving them. Or, use the old sniper's trick of leaving them wounded but alive, then pick off their allies when they come to try to revive the downed Tenno. * Using will summon any Tenno Specters you've killed before, though the actual Specter type that is summoned is random, i.e. a Specter could be summoned even if you've only killed a Specter beforehand. Summoned Tenno Specters can use their powers for your benefit. * can use her powers on Tenno Specters, causing them to fight against their former allies. * 's , 's , and 's can all go through s cast by specters. * 's can trivialize the tests with little to no damage. Notes * Not to be confused with Specters, the gear item introduced with Update 13.2. * At some point after Update 13, the Tenno Specter entry, after having been glitched from its initial Excalibur model to a headless Nyx, was removed from the Codex for unknown reasons. As of Update 15.5.9, it has yet to be restored. Trivia * Tenno Specters are sometimes neutral until you engage them in combat. **Similar holograms are used by the Lotus to train players when ranking up their mastery level, although they are holograms of enemy factions instead. **The Specters of the Rail ''update ''has made Specters canon to lore, guarding the Solar Rails throughout the Star Chart. Media Tennospectercodex.png|Tenno Specter Codex Ash Specter.png|Ash Specter EmberSpecter.png|Ember Specter TennoSpecter.png|Excalibur Specter FrostSpecter.png|Frost Specter HydroidSpecter.png|Hydroid Specter LokiSpecter.png|Loki Specter MagSpecter.png|Mag Specter NekrosSpecter.png|Nekros Specter Nova Specter.png|Nova Specter NyxSpecter.png|Nyx Specter OberonSpecter.png|Oberon Specter RhinoSpecter.png|Rhino Specter SarynSpecter.png|Saryn Specter TrinitySpecter.png|Trinity Specter VaubanSpecter.png|Vauban Specter VoltSpecter.png|Volt Specter Zephyr Specter.png|Zephyr Specter TrinitySpecterSOTD.jpg|Trinity Specter as spawned from Shadows of The Dead Ember Junction Specter.jpg|Ember Junction Specter, as seen in codex Equinox Junction Specter.jpg|Equinox Junction Specter, as seen in codex Excalibur Junction Specter.jpg|Excalibur Junction Specter, as seen in codex Frost Junction Specter.jpg|Frost Junction Specter, as seen in codex Loki Junction Specter.jpg|Loki Junction Specter, as seen in codex Mag Junction Specter.jpg|Mag Junction Specter, as seen in codex Mesa Junction Specter.jpg|Mesa Junction Specter, as seen in codex Nova Junction Specter.jpg|Nova Junction Specter, as seen in codex Rhino Junction Specter.jpg|Rhino Junction Specter, as seen in codex Saryn Junction Specter.jpg|Saryn Junction Specter, as seen in codex Trinity Junction Specter.jpg|Trinity Junction Specter, as seen in codex. Note holstering bug, and lack of "skirt". Valkyr Junction Specter.jpg|Valkyr Junction Specter, as seen in codex Volt Junction Specter.jpg|Volt Junction Specter, as seen in codex. Patch History *Introduced }} es:Espectro (Enemigo) Category:Update 13 Category:Tenno Category:Enemies